Jameila Wilks
A sassy no nonsense, vibrant young lady. Early Life Born in London to Ghanaian parents Jameila live a rather comfortable life growing up as an only child. From a young age she was known to be sassy, to take no nonsense and to try and always get her own way. While this made her a rather independent person, this personality also managed to rub people up the wrong way at times and get into trouble. She has friends over in Grasmere Valley who she often like to go over and to see as well as travel all over the world. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #19-21,25-26 World Cup 2014 #19 Tale of Gawdy Jameila along with Samuel Torres and Raphael Jefferies are not seen but are hard talking on the plane as they travel to Brazil for the World Cup thinking Gawdy is very foolish for trying to travel there by foot and then swimming there. #20 Tale of Raphael Jefferies They arrive in Brazil and catch a subway to see the World Cup. But as they do Zeba turns up and decides to hold up the cart. Gawdy is seen outside and can see everything however despite their please to call the police, she doesn't and instead goes off still trying to find her obsession and love Ronny Badeo who is playing at the World Cup. #21 Tale of Jameila Wilks Jameila fed up of the hostage situation gets a fire extinguisher taking out Zeba as she did. Zeba however is seen laughing saying his plan worked. When the three get to the stadium to see England they hear that England have crashed out and that they didn't get to see the game and went all the way there to not see a single game due to the hold up. Zeba is seen laughing at the end as this was his plan all along to occupy them enough so by the time they went to the stadium England would have already been out of the cup. #27 The Commonwealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie’s Biggest Fan Jameila is a the concert to raise the profile of Ghanaian cyclist Jeddie for the Commonwealth games put on by Jeddie's Biggest Fan. She is seen boogie down to Diana Boss performing but as soon as Jeddie's Biggest Fan started to talk about the real reason for the event she as did others fella sleep and soon they all left. #30-32 A Political Pawn #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez Jameila is at the hairdressers getting her hair done when Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez are looking for Marianne Caldino, Ric Caldino and Juan Caldino hoping they can take Juan their grandson away from their son Ric and daughter-in-law Marianne as they feel for their image it is better he is with them. They are hiding at the hairdresser and Jameila along with Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose hope they won't be seen as they are in a very bad hiding place. #32 Tale of Lena Adam Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers much to Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Jameila Wilks relief, allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis She is among those who is seen celebrating when Karen Ellis is announced dead as she was known to be a very nasty woman. However she is not dead but made it as though she was just so she can hear what people said at her funeral! #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars During watching Birdman Steve Queen believed the film was basically his life, Jameila feels the need to sing the song Story of my Life by One Direction.